Last Smile
by Brad C
Summary: The moon returns once more, and continues to watch over. Nii Jienyi encouters a spiritual experience that he will never forget. Contains heavy duty spoilers from GS Vol.9, Reload Ep 2425 and Reload Vol. 3 & 4.


**Title:** Last Smile

**Author:** Brad

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura

**Spoilers:** GS Vol. 9, Reload Ep 24-25, Reload Vol. 3 & Vol.4

* * *

_The past will never be forgotten, these memories will never fade.  
Whenever a full moon appears, I know I will see you once again._

It was one those nights he would never thought of seeing the sight of the full moon again.

Nii finds himself smoking quietly with cigarette dangling loosely from the side of his lips, gazing deeply at the bunny doll, and holding it tightly within both hands. He then tucks bunny doll securely under his right arm, while leaning against the wall. As several minutes passed, he continues standing there in silence. He swings his head towards the direction of the window; he quickly turns his head away, avoiding the strong glowing light from the moon that stood outside ever since nightfall. He retrieves the cigarette from his mouth; a quiet scoff exits his lips as he rests his head back with his eyes closed.

The scruffy doctor glances up at the ceiling with eyes contemplative, and lost in his own train of thoughts. He returns casually placing the cigarette between his lips, and blowing few streaks of grey clouds into the room. He gazes at the cold floor, then tossing the last bit of nicotine onto the ground, and crushing it with the end of his heels. Nii lights up a fresh cigarette as he headed out of the small room, and into the dark narrow hallway. He walks nonchalantly, ignoring the full circular crescent from its close range. As he continues down the passageway, a small gust of cool wind whispers from behind, prickling down his spine of his laboratory jacket.

Nii stops immediately and glances around; keeping his guard with the bunny doll still held steadily in-between his arm. The doctor lazily swings his head around, "Who's there?" He questions calmly, smiling irritably around his nicotine. No one was there, but an emptied hallway. A subtle harrumph sound exits from his mouth turns his head around; he lifts his foot from the ground, and continues on his way. Nii comes to a halt as a strange cold aura emerges around him, the feeling of icily cold air that he cannot describe. He exhales a breathe of cold air; he could feel his entire body going numb, and unable to move from his position momentarily

"Ukoku!"

Nii turns his head towards the familiar voice, and uncertainties for sudden reaction to an unfamiliar name. He startles backwards, and then backs himself against the wall. A transparent figure appears with both hands under the sleeves of his priest robes, while bowing his head slightly with a gentle, and graceful smile upon his face. Nii stares dumbfoundedly at the bodily form before him with his jaw drop to a thin line. The cigarette slips from his mouth, and drops soundlessly to the floor. The bunny doll tumbles out from his arm, but he manages to catch one of its soft hands before it reaches the ground, and his fingers clutching protectively around it.

"It has been awhile since we last saw each other." Koumyou says simply, while smiling calmly.

"Koumyou…" The doctor gazes quietly as words stutters from his lips. It has been thirteen years since their last conversation under the same night skies, and beneath the full moon. Ukoku would always be questioning everything about the vast planet, and the mysteries that it holds. Koumyou Sanzo would leave him with a riddle to all the answers. Even until now, the answer still lies within their friendly wager. Things were no longer the same. The time when Koumyou disappeared, Ukoku did too.

Nii brings the bunny doll fully around his right arm, holding it securely up to his chest. He stood still and staring quietly without malice in his eyes, and cannot describe the spiritual presence of his teacher. He tries to say something, but nothing came out as words caught in his throat as he still having trouble understanding, and unable to explain the facts that his master was dead.

"Ah... It seems my time is up." Koumyou chuckles delightfully with a smile reaching his eyes as he lowers his head once more. He slowly draws himself closer to the doctor. Nii watches the transparent figure reaching towards him, and then closes his eyes with his head slightly lowered, but he does not move from his stance behind the cold wall of the castle. Koumyou hand reaches over and gently places atop of the doctor's head. Nii leans into the touch, simply feeling of the warmth from aura around him that he cannot see.

"Please give my regards to young Kouryuu…"

Coldness.

Nii opens his eyes and saw nothing but the large full moon smiling gently, and warmly at him. Perhaps he has finally found something he could treasure, and something that he been holding on for over a period of time. But even for all its worth, he knows that he is no longer alone.

END


End file.
